My true life
by Raditzash
Summary: Everyone of the main characters died but goku and vegeta in their sorrow one night vegeta is kidnaped leaving goku to find him deeper and deeper into the adventure vegeta uncovers his captors identity and goku uncover his feelings for vegeta
1. Chapter 1

In a canyon vegeta was sparing with goku until midnight came tired they stoped and went has been 10 years since the omega shenron and 5 years since chi chi, bulma, and all the other z fighters, Mr. Satan and videl have died. Goku and vegeta are alone and have to look out for each other. Theyweren't to an arpartment they shared "hey vegeta wheres my house key" goku said rubing the back of his head."you idiot let's just use mine"vegeta said pulling out a key. "I'm starving"goku said stretching while walking into the apartment. "to bad it's your turn to cook" vegeta said walking to his room. "come on veggie"goku said wrapping his around vegetas waist. Vegeta blushed as goku kissed him on the lips.

Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta gave in and embraced goku pulling him their tonges into each others vegeta pushed goku to the floor" why did you stop"goku said looking up at vegeta."you sick clown ever since bulma and chi chi died you have been trying to get with me" vegeta said walking away. "well good night "goku said walking into the room. In the morning gokuwoke up and turned around to look at vegetabut only found a note (kakarot if your wondering where vegeta is he is with me come and get if you dare but by the time get here he will be mine from broly) "who does he think he is veggie is mine "goku said putting on his gi and flying from the apartment building

Should I continue

**Oh yeah thank you to Cara2012 for being my first reviewer and second person to favorite this the first is TanianKio**

**Ps this is the continuation of my true life right now I cant add it as a chapter to it**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry those who are waiting for more my true life but it kinda sucks so There arnt many of you I refuse to post until I have at least 5 reviews thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

Where is he goku said still flying. After 2 hours of flying around goku decided to land. Oh right broly died ok now its time to get serious goku said taking out his phone. Dang no answer goku continued. Meanwhile in a secret underground base vegeta layed in a king sized bed wearing a wedding dress. After 15 minutes vegeta started to wake up. "where the hell am I and this better be a dream because I wearing a dress" vegeta said to angry to notice the man walking up to the bed. "hello vegeta how do you feel" the mysterious man said. "like crap .. Wait who are you" vegeta said staring at the man confused."I am your future mate I am also a prince you may call me Alex" Alex said bowing. "I will not call you anything but dead"vegeta said charging up a kai blast but failed. " what" vegeta stared at his hands in confusion and fear. "Kai restraints" Alex said walking closer to the bed. "vegeta join me we can be an unstoppable couple" Alex said cupping vegeta's cheeks and forcing vegeta to face him."never" vegeta said slapping Alex's hand away. Before vegeta could Alex caaptered him in a kiss.

Vegeta began to shut his eyes from pleasure. His eyes immediately opened up again. What am I doing this is not pleasurable vegeta thought. Vegeta pushed Alex away and tried to get up and run but vegeta had high heels on and could not run." vegeta stay and let me pleasure you"Alex said as vegeta almost instantly stopped and walked back. Why am I walking back wait this isn't only a key restraint necklace vegeta's thoughts were interrupted."yes my love it's also a mind control necklace the longer you wear it the more you'll be under my control don't worry it won't hurt and you won't notice a thing"Alex said hugging vegeta.

**sorry for not posting today I checked my reviews and here I am like I promised thank you for the support I made this chapter longer to please some people. About a week ago I got permission from vegetafan215 on DeviantART to continue her fairytale Yaoi do you think I should and do you think I should continue this story **


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't scence vegeta I hope he's ok " goku said worriedly. Meanwhile in the same base vegeta still was traped in an embrace from Alex. "vegeta if you join me you may become royalty again and rule any planet you choose" Alex whispered finally letting go of vegeta. " never" vegeta shouted trying to get away. "stop"alex said as vegeta obeyed. "I didnt want to do this but you leave me no choice" Alex said as he toook out a controller and pushed the biggest button. Alll of a sudden vegeta felt weak and dropped to the floor. "what is happening" vegeta said feeling the same feeling he felt before he turned majin. " now who is your master"alex said kneeling down at vegeta. " are my master" vegeta said trying to fight off the mind control."yes it's working"Alex said giving vegeta an evil smirk. Vegeta could no longer fight the mind control and fell limp on the floor. " vegeta my princess wake up" Alex said extending his hand. "I'masorry my love I guess I-I fell asleep" vegeta said letting Alex help him up. This is perfect Vegeta will forget everything except that he has to please and obey me Alex thought smirking once more."vegeta do you love me"Alex said hugging vegeta. Vegeta didnt fight but excepted his embrace" of course master "vegeta said kinda hurt that he would ask. Alex then pulled vegeta into a passionate kiss. Vegeta kissed back with equal passion. Vegeta finally broke the kiss "master when will we be wed

**Hey guys another chapter this time I want atleast 10 comments also I want to add my OC but I cant figure out a good name for her I want her to help goku and while your at it what is a better name for Alex thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Warning now it gets rated M

"my love we shall be wed on the next full moon" Alex said stroking vegetas cheeks."but master my tail" vegeta said in a worried ton."shush" Alex said pressing one finger against vegetas lips. " if it worries you that much then it will be a day after the full moon"Alex said kissing vegetawon the cheek making him smile. Meanwhile goku set up camp in a forest when suddenly he heard a feminante scream. Goku rushed over to find a women wearing blue spandex, a scouter, had black hair and to his suprise she had a tail. Goku quickly helped her but when he got there she was fine. were you a Saiyan" goku said walking up to the women who faced the opposite direction."yeah what's it to ya" the women said. Then the women turned around and was shocked. "kakarot" she said."how do you know who I am and only vegeta calls me kakarot" goku said angrely. "you may not remember me but on planet vegeta on the day you were born I held you. Before you were sent to Earth of course" she continued. "do you know who vegeta is"goku said with concern. " prince or king" the woman said. " uhhh prince?"goku said in confusion. The women gave goku a nod which made goku in the base vegeta waits for his prince to return."when will he return...hmmmm I know Ill give him a reward hes probably at a meeting" vegeta said walking to the bedroom and started to disrobe. " my master will love this" vegeta said laying on the king sized bed covering his entire crotch area with whipped cream.

**whoo finally done thank you for the support if more people complain that I have bad grammer I wills post a chapter without changing anything that will really suck**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the meeting of the intergalactic leaders Alex sat in one of a million chairs." are you mad prince Alex that's impossible you'll just be digging your own grave" king nano exclaimed." that maybe true but until now I know the where aboutsaid the last sayians" Alex tiredly said." are you serious I thought they all died"king nano said."first the sayian prince is my soon to be mate and there are two others a male and female on earth"Alex said holding back a yawn." what do you prepose we do"asked king nano."capture them and make them obedient I suggest through hypnosis with them at my command me and my new mate will rule any galaxy we please"Alex said as the whole crowd started cheer." as soon as me and vegeta are wed I will become the king in your place nano"Alex continued leaving the conference room" farewell gentlemen"Alex continued walking on to his ship headed to his bedroom. Upon opening the door he saw vegeta naked with whipped covering his groin and swirling his finger around his nipple." hello master do you like what you see" vegeta said sexually." yes very much" Alex said begining to undress. As soon as Alex crawled on the bed he began to crawl to vegeta insantly sucking all the whipped off of vegetas crotch. Vegeta began moaning his name until Alex stopped leaving vegetas groin bare."you were delicious my little princess" Alex said which made vegeta blush." thank you master" vegeta said as Alex pulled him into a passionate kiss."princess a few days from now we'll be able to rule any galaxy we wish" Alex said breaking the kiss. Vegeta then smiled at the remark. Meanwhile in the forest the women ass Kakorot continued to talk."you know I want to ask you what is your name" goku said with his hands on his hips."Kakorot its Kiki-sama so technally my name is Kiki"Kiki stated. "oh we should start looking for vegeta" goku said as the both walked straight until they stopped in front of Alex's ship."master they came" vegeta said pointing in their direction."yes now my princess I want you to go down there and act like an proud aragent prince" Alex said hugging vegeta as he began to cry."but master those disgusting creatures will take me away from you" vegeta said digging his face into alexa's neck."don't worry my princess I won't let them touch you"Alex said wiping vegetas tears with his thumb making vegeta smile. "kakorot I can sense him he's weak " Kiki said only getting a nod from goku.


	8. Chapter 8

"it time my princess" Alex said hugging vegeta. "ok master"vegeta said walking off the space craft. "look kakarot it's vegeta" Kiki announced. Suddenly gokus eyes began to twinkle with delight as he rushed to vegeta. "vegeta your alright"goku said with glee. "of course I'm alright you third class Baka" vegeta saidtrying to show pride and anger in his eyes. "well you are very welcome your highness" Kiki said sarcasticly. With that vegeta and Kiki held on to goku before he ITed them to capsule corp.

**sorry I know it's short but I am sick and tired of comments saying I should improve first of all actually fucking tell me what I need to fix Im still waiting for name suggestions **


	9. Chapter 9

"Kakorot" Kiki said. "yeah" goku inocently said. "do you think vegeta is different?" Kiki asked. " what makes you say that?" Goku questioned." first of all he's wearing a dress with a neclace secondly he is talking all hotly and fragile" Kiki stated. "good point" goku said, "Im going to try to see what's up k." Goku then walked up to vegeta. "what is it clown?" vegeta angrily asked. All of a sudden goku leaned towards vegeta until their faces were centimeters away. "vegeta I should have never stopped watching over you"


	10. Chapter 10

This** chapter is** dedicated to all my fans

**WARNING LEMON**

**deep inside Alex's** castle

**"prince Alex what is going on?"one solder questioned gazing upon the large computer screen. "you fool do you I really know" Alex angrily replied, " the machine is malfunctioning he thinks that fool is his master."**

**At Capsule Corp**

**"master?"vegeta moaned into the kiss. "do you want me to be your master vegeta? Goku asked. "yes master I will...obey"vegeta replied. Wow this just might be a good thing goku though as heewe appears around vegeta carrying him to the bedroom. "how much do you want this SLAVE?" goku said with force. "I want it badly master" vegeta weakly replied. "then beg for it try to suduce me" goku commanded. Vegeta then started to strip until he was completely naked. Goku became aroused he wanted vegeta and now he could. Vegeta began crawling suductivly on the bed and began to strip goku. "does this please you master?"vegeta asked shyly. Goku nodded then began to nibble on vegeta's earlobe until he heard a moan. "master I must please you" vegeta said with more confidence. " then suck it" goku commanded. Did I actually said that well right now I can't control myself goku thought. Vegeta too gokus member in his mouth teasing it as goku rubbed his member. Goku was just about to cum when the door opened. "what the fuck!" Kiki yelled. Goku began to dress him and vegeta quickly. "Kakorok now I came up here to see if you guys were ok but" Kiki was interrupted " I'm sorry" goku spat out " couldn't control myself and"goku was also interrupted. " the sex did not surprise me what did was that um.. It was vegeta's necklace" Kiki said. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, I've been moving and I have nothing to type with. So you guys will have to be a little more patient because, I can't type.

P.S.: My friend is typing this on his laptop. I'm not, so yeah.. Be patient. Love you.


End file.
